Souls of Loves Hate
by FenriBane
Summary: When Naruto is Kidnapped, Rai the Ambu hero must save him, however a dark figure from Rai's pass is the kidnapper. With a skilled killer opposing him . Rai's only hope of survival is to wait for Sasuke to arrive...


Souls of Loves Hate

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto. This story was inspired by Divided Soul.

On a snow covered hill in the land of gems two figures stood, Naruto was laid out on the floor. The snow contrasted his long blond hair, the Ambu mask he was wearing hid his normally cheerful face. A young man stood next to him also sported a Ambu uniform, his mask was on the floor next to him. He was close to sobbing because several more Ambu were close by. Dead as doornails. The other man was wearing rather older Ambu uniform. His head band showed the leaf village symbol, however a large scratch ran through the symbol. The two men were the same age by time had ravaged the other more.

They stood in silence for a while not moving or talking, the man next to Naruto was Rai a legendary Ambu who had been in the Anbu sine he was fourteen. The other man was Raze a man who had turned traitorous around the time that Rai joined Anbu.

Not too far away Sasuke and another group of Anbu were racing to save Naruto and Rai.

Rai knell down to brush a stand of Narutos hair off the mans mask.

"Do you remember Raze how we became friends ?" Rai asked his voice was laced with sorrow.

Raze didn't reply.

"I do" Rai stood himself up, picking his mask up as he went.

Rai closed his eyes and looked back to his childhood.

He remembered back to the time when he was small and how the other boys in his class picked on him, they call him name and beat hi up. The teacher were useless never seeing or hearing anything. Only the Hokage ever teat him with any kindness ,since Rai parents had died on a mission. One day he was corned by several of the meanest boys... When one went to hit him he closed his eyes, the hit never landed. When Rai opened his eyes again Rave had grabbed the fist and crushed the boys hand.

Rai opened his eyes and stared at the man in front of him, the dark eyes that looked as deep as the seas.

"I had never even meet you before and their you were protecting me, and since that day you were always looking out for me" Rai took in a long breath, he gave a sigh.

"I didn't understand why until many years later" Rai gave a small smile.

"I didn't have any friends back then, I think it was because I was so useless as a ninja" The smile disappeared from Rai's face.

"Yet despite your skill, you seemed to be the lonely one"

Raze remained silent.

"We were like opposites complementing eachother, you'd teach me how to figh and i'd keep you company"

Raze gave a twitch that could have been a smile.

"Do you remember?" Rai asked again not really expecting an answer.

"Of course" Raze's voice was horse and deep.

"I remember how it used to be... Just the two of us" Raze was looking up into the white sky.

"How thing were so different back then. We were different" Raze looked down at his shabby clothes.

Raze remembered when they were young and how the two of them would sit together, watching the sky after a long day of training. He remember how they would talk and laugh together, just the two of them. No one else mattered only them and nothing else.

"But all of a sudden...Things changed" Raze lowed his face looking towards the ground.

Raze mind flash with new memory's...

"War came" Raze eyes looked at the pile of ambu corpses.

"I thought you enjoyed war, Raze" Rai looked at the man.

Raze gave a smirk and looked up into the sky again.

"That 's right...I love the clash of steel, the gushing blood and the thundering roars...War is the epitome of skill there is no place for weakness"

Rai glared at the other man who was now posing a stigmata sign.

"Yet you still saved me countless time in the middle of battle" Rai voice was filled with uncertainty.

"You know I had no choice..." Raze's voice was laced with anger.

"But your right...if not for me you would have been slaughtered a hundred times over"

"However...When the dust of war settled you were the one they praised. You we the one they hailed and I was simply ignored!" Raze looked the other man in the eye for the first time, black meeting brown for the first time in over a decade.

"So that's why you ran away ?" Rai was near to tears again. It was true that in the last war with the country of thunder Rai had taken credit for an attack Raze had staged.

"No.." Raze shook his head.

"i was used to been ignored and forgotten by everyone in my entire life, But when peace came you retuned a hero. Suddenly you had friends...And that's when you started ignoring me as well"

"That's a lie ! You were my only friend" Rai was crying now, remembering how when Raze had waited for their daily training and Rai had blow him off to celebrate with some other people. Raze had waited for thirty-three hour before he went home.

"Don't be stupid"

Raze tuned his back on Rai and Naruto.

"Our friendship was based on that nobody wanted to be a weakling friend, you were the only person who had nobody. You were like me. Alone...Totally alone"

"When you became a hero everyone wanted to be your friend, I was the only one that wanted to be your friend before you became famous. They all wanted to use you, I mealy wanted to no longer languish in loneliness"

Rai was silent as his old friend continued.

"Why stay? To watch you be used by other whilst my friendship was forgotten"

"So you disappear for ten year and now your suddenly back. Why? Why kidnap Naruto?"

"Isn't it obvious , I knew you'd come to save the day. Mr big hero. The Hero of the thunder plains who killed off a hundred elite warriors by himself. Ow wait that was me not you..."

Raze was walking around the two motionless pair, he walked to the cliff so he could see the village not to far away. He knew that other Ambu would be here soon...But not yet, not yet.

"I have my reason for wanting Naruto dead just like I have my own reason for finely getting rid of you....I'm Tired, Rai"

The man took in a long breath.

"I'm tired of seeing you take what should have been mine!"Raze's hands clenched into fists.

"I won't let you outshine me any more!"

"So...If I defeat you, Naruto lives" Rai asked not really wanting a response.

"And if you loose. I'll give him a swift death and hand his body over to the bounty office" Raze said this as though he had already won.

Rai gave a short laugh.

"It's ironic – you saving me so many time only to kill me now"

"That what friends are for" Raze said with sarcasm.

Their was a brief moment whilst both men ready themselves, Raze acted first. He threw a huge kuni at the other man. Rai blocked the blade with his sword, Raze leapt into the air bringing his own huge blade down on Rai. Rai had to use all his strength to stop the blade carving him up.

"I that all you've got...Friend" Raze was blood crazed with the thrill of the fight.

Rai slid on the cold snow , in that way he could doge Raze more powerful attacks.

"RAZE"

Rai was shouting as his blade once again collided with Razes blade.

The two fought like this for over five minuets , both attacking only to by deflected by the others timed attacks. It was as Rai was wearing down that he launched one more attack, he moved slow Raze had a opening, Rai drove his blade at the mans chest. In a instant Raze threw himself onto the blade driving it deep into his chest. Blood oozed out of his mouth and blood gushed from the wound.

Rai was momentarily shocked he couldn't register what had just happened. One moment Raze was going to kill him the next the man was impaled on his sword.

Raze smiled at the other man

"I could never kill you...Rai...You were my only friend"

The man grabbed Rai hand as he caught up blood, Rai was shocked was he really hearing this. Raze smile even more.

"I knew you wouldn't kill me unless you had a great reason too, you like Naruto I used him to get you mad...I was so tired of life...i just wanted to die...I just needed to die with someone I cared about...I love you like a brother Rai...I just need to say that...that...I l..lo...ve yo,,u." Raze closed his blue eyes as he died.

Rai sat their crying hugging the dead man, his tears dropped on the other mans face, washing it of blood. Rai picked up Razes sword and plunged it into his chest, the blade went through his heart.

"I lived because you made my life worth living" with those word Rai joined Raze in death.

When Sasuke and the other Ambu finally arrived they found a sleeping Naruto and the two dead men, the pile of ambu were all really drugged and coated in pigs blood.

As Sasuke and the other were leaving they buried Raze and Rai in the snow to forever be together...just like when they were children.

The End...


End file.
